


Fools

by peacehaven



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Tragedy, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehaven/pseuds/peacehaven
Summary: Only fools fall for youAnd I happened to be one of those fools by falling in love with you.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by JK + RM's cover of 'Fools' by Troye Sivan.  
> You can find this story and other stories of mine on Asianfanfics under the username @SkysBeautiful

 

*OST*

[JK & RM - Fools ](https://soundcloud.com/bangtan/fools-cover-by-rm-jk-of-bts)

BTS - Butterfly


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION: THERE IS QUITE A BIT OF SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND VERY LITTLE MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 

**FOOLS**

 

Jimin sat on his chair in the classroom, by himself as usual. He felt the glares; he heard the whispers about him. He chuckled bitterly, he thought he would get used to it after a year but here he is, allowing each word and each glance to pierce at his fragile heart. It wasn’t always like this, there was a time where Jimin actually enjoyed coming to school and be able to interact with his friends.

That was until he fell in love with  _him._ Jeon Jungkook is his name. A big mistake it was to even look at him. Jimin tightened his fist, just thinking about him made him want to scream. Such a naïve boy he was, Jimin sighed. He made a mistake of making eye contact with one of his classmate as the level of whispers increased that he could now hear each word clearly.

“Look at that weirdo.”

“So ugly.”

“Fat.”

“Disgusting.”

“Faggot.”

Jimin looked towards the window beside him. Since pretty much everyone hated him at his school, Jimin always was by himself. Had no friends to rely on when things got tough. That’s why he made sure that he always sat at the far corner at the back, since it was usually empty. ~~And no one barely sat there.~~

_“You’re pretty pathetic Jimin, don’t you think?”_

The same sentence replayed in his head for the past year. Maybe he was right. Jungkook was usually quite accurate about people. Jimin was finally giving in to the words, accepting them.

“Maybe I am pathetic.” He mumbled to himself.

For loving someone unconditionally.

* * *

 

' _Three days left_ ' Jimin thought the next morning. Every morning he felt sick to his stomach just thinking about having to go to school. He lived by himself, but still he had no choice on whether or not to attend school as the school already threatened so many time to kick him out if he kept on being absent. Jimin wished he could go back in time, at least back when he had his family by his side.

Now that he had no one, he was constantly alone. Slowly by slowly it was starting to drive him crazy. Why did he have to fall in love in the first place? When his parents found out about him being a homosexual, they immediately kicked him out of the place he once called ‘home’. That day Jimin felt as if his world came crashing down. At the age of 16 he had to search for a job in order to survive. His family found out from his ex-friends Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook.

His own fucking friends. A pity it was. All Jimin could do was laugh emptily.

All because he fell in love with Jeon Jungkook. His biggest regret.

 

* * *

**One Year Ago**

 

_The boys all sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, Jimin sat in between Hoseok and Yoongi laughing about who knows what. Namjoon was wolfing down his food as if someone was going to steal it making the boys laugh when he choked._

_“Ya Namjoon, calm down.” Seokjin said, annoyed by the boy._

_“I am calm hyung, I can’t help it the food is just so delicious.” Namjoon grinned staring at his food lovingly._

_“Hyung you’re weird.” Jimin laughed._

_“But you love me.” Namjoon replied, wiggling his eyebrows._

_“Eww, don’t speak with food in your mouth. That’s gross.” Jungkook complained._

_Jimin couldn’t help himself but smile softly towards him. Jungkook was incredibly handsome, with his black hair styled perfectly, his beautiful brown eyes, and pink lips. Jungkook stared back lovingly, his smile was breathtaking. Jimin and Jungkook were secretly dating because Jungkook didn’t want the others to know yet. Jimin wanted to tell his friends but he agreed, as he would always obey Jungkook. The disadvantage of being hopelessly in love._

_After school Jungkook would always come to Jimin’s house since no one was usually home. They would cuddle and watch movies together, cook together, and even made love to each other._

 

* * *

 

_Jimin was panting in bed, his skin glistening with sweat. He was breathing heavily, hair a mess, cheeks pink. Jungkook was on top of him, staring at him with half-lidded eyes, his hair also a mess._

_Jimin pecked Jungkook’s lip and stared into his eyes._

_“I love you.” He breathed._

_Jungkook pounded into him again making him moan – he gripped onto the bed sheets._

_One of the signs that Jimin didn’t see._

* * *

 

_After lunch Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook had dance - Jimin’s favourite. The boys wished to become an idol together in a band. They already planned a name BTS - Bangtan Sonyeondan. Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Seokjin had beautiful voices. While Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi had an amazing talent in rapping and creating their own music. It was a bonus that Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok were heavily talented in dancing._

_Too bad that dream wouldn’t come true._

_While Hoseok was changing Jimin quietly walked towards Jungkook and whispered._

_“I think we should tell the others about us.” Jungkook’s eyes widened._

_“No.” He immediately responded harshly._

_“But-“_

_“No buts Jimin, we can’t tell them. Not yet.”_

_Jimin sighed and muttered a small ‘okay’ before changing into his dance gear. That day he was distracted and kept messing up his steps._

_“Sorry.” He apologized for the eighth time before standing up again._

_“Yah Jimin, are you okay? You’re sort of out of it today.” Hoseok questioned, his face scrunching up in concern._

_“I’m fine.” Jimin muttered, giving a small smile._

_Jimin felt Jungkook’s eyes on him but said nothing._

_Another sign he missed._

_“Hoseok, why don’t we all go to our usual place after school today? It’s been a while since we last went.” Hoseok immediately squealed._

_“That’s a great idea! I’ll text the others right away.” Hoseok said enthusiastically making Jimin smile at his friends behavior. Hoseok always managed to make him smile unintentionally and that’s what Jimin loved most about him._

 

* * *

 

_They boys all went to their usual place which was at an abandoned train track. There was some old trains that hadn’t been in use for a couple of years. It was the perfect place._

_The boys were laughing together, Hoseok and Jimin dancing to girl group dances entertaining the others. It was a good day, the sun was starting to set but the sky was still a baby blue. Hints of orange seeping in. Jungkook stared at Jimin emotionless but said nothing. Jimin was aware but didn’t do anything._

_They didn’t realize how long they have been out for. By now the sky was a beautiful orange with purple and dark blue._

_“Guys, let’s go home. It’s getting late.” Namjoon said. The boys stood up and were starting to leave._

_“Guys.” Jimin spoke grabbing all of their attention._

_“ **I just wanted to say… I’m glad I have… you guys.”** He spoke softly looking at each of them, his eyes lingering at Jungkook a little longer than the rest. Jimin blocked the sunlight from the boys’ eyes, he looked like a painting._

_“So cringey.” Yoongi said making them all laugh. Taehyung jumped on Jimin’s back and ordered him to carry him._

_“Let’s go!” Taehyung yelled loudly._

_They all lived in the same neighborhood, hence the reason why they’re close friends. Jimin and Jungkook were at the back of the group. Since they lived the closest to each other being only three houses away from each other. So when they departed from the boys with a final wave Jungkook stayed with Jimin until he reached his door._

_Just as Jimin was about to open the door Jungkook grabbed his wrist._

_“Jimin.” Jungkook called quietly._

_“Hmm?”_

_“I’m sorry. I know you want to tell the others but you’re not because of me. Just… just give me a bit of time okay?”_

_“It’s fine Kookie.” Jimin smiled._

_Jungkook kissed him on the lips and smiled in return._

_“Goodnight Jimin.” He said and walked away._

_“Goodnight.” Jimin whispered. Honestly he was a little sad that Jungkook wants to keep their relationship a secret. He sighed and entered his house._

_They weren’t aware of another figure on the opposite street who snapped a picture of them kissing. The figure smiled evilly at the picture and chuckled darkly._

_“I didn’t expect that. Wait until the whole school sees these faggots.” The figure spoke deeply and walked away at a calm pace._

 

* * *

 

_The next morning Jimin walked to school, he had a bad feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. He shook the idea away and made it school. When he entered the school ground, all attention was on him. ‘Weird’ he thought in his mind._

_Some where whispering to each other while others gave him a dirt. Jimin raised his eyebrow, what exactly was going on? When he made it to the hallway, his stomach dropped. Both walls were covered with pictures of him and Jungkook kissing last night._

_“No no. Oh god, no.” Jimin mumbled before reaching for the nearest wall and tearing the paper off._

_Everyone was staring at him with disgust. Some were smirking at him evilly._

_He didn’t understand. He didn’t see anyone near them last night. Who took the picture? Jimin anticipated Jungkook’s reaction, he was honestly afraid as he didn’t know how Jungkook would respond to this. When Jimin went to his locker, the words “FAGGOT” was painted on the door in bright red paint. He opened it and hundreds of copies of the picture fell out making the people around him laugh._

_“Yah, what is this?!” Yoongi suddenly yelled. Behind him stood Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok, their face emotionless. Yoongi looked really angry, which terrified Jimin._

_“I… I was going t-“_

_“Jimin.” Jungkook spoke. Jimin instantly relaxed that Jungkook was here._

_Another mistake._

_Jungkook looked at him with anger._

_“What is this?” Yoongi repeated bringing the picture up to Jungkook’s face._

_Jungkook stood still and silent until he laughed._

_“Don’t misunderstand, he came onto me. I told him I don’t like faggots.” Jungkook laughed. People around him joined in, laughing with him._

_Yoongi looked at Jimin with disgust_ _._

_“What?” Jimin said speechless. What was Jungkook saying?_

_“Is that true Jimin? Are you gay?” Yoongi questioned. Jimin didn’t know what to do. What Jungkook said hurt him. It wasn’t true, Jungkook kissed him. So why was he lying?_

_“Answer me.” Yoongi growled snapping Jimin out of his thoughts. Jimin stared at Jungkook, hoping he would say the truth but Jungkook merely looked away. Jimin felt restricted inside._

_“Yes.” He whispered and looked down._

_“Disgusting.” Namjoon snarled._

_“Don’t stay with us anymore. We don’t like faggots.” Seokjin spat. Jimin felt as if his heart just broke. He looked helplessly at Taehyung and Hoseok who stared at him emotionless. Jimin didn’t have the strength to talk, he felt drained._

_“Fucking faggot. I can’t believe we befriended him.” Yoongi spat and pushed Jimin hard onto the lockers making him cry out in pain as the others laughed._

_“I never loved you. You’re pretty pathetic Jimin, don’t you think?” Jungkook smirked making his so-called friends around him laugh, that was the final blow to his heart._

_The whole day Jimin stayed by himself, people verbally and physically abused him in school. He didn’t have the guts to enter the cafeteria so he went to the rooftop._

_“What did I do so wrong?” Jimin said to himself. His tears finally letting loose._

_“I can’t help who I love. So why? And why did he lie?” Jimin sounded so broken, his voice cracked as he spoke._

_That day he decided to go home late, as he didn’t want to see his family just yet. Jimin mindlessly walked around the streets of Seoul, he had bruises on his body and face. It started to rain but Jimin could care less, even when his body started to shiver. He felt numb. It was around 9pm when Jimin finally decided to go home. He was surprised when he saw the boys in front of his house._

_They were speaking with his father, which made his heart beat faster in fear. He hasn’t seen his father in weeks. His father was extremely homophobic, same for his mother. Jimin stood still when his parents’ raging eyes locked with his. He saw his younger sister behind them staring at him sadly, he could only give her a broken smile._

_“Come here.” His father spoke eerily calm, making him shiver in fright. He gulped and stood in front of his father, ignoring the boys when he walked pass them. Just when he stood in front of his father, he was slapped hard making him turning to his right. His cheek was stinging and he had to hold back his tears. He fisted his hands to keep his emotions in. To stop himself from yelling at this father._

_“No son of mine is gay.” His father snarled._

_“But Dad-“_

_“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” He yelled and punched him on his stomach, taking all the oxygen out of Jimin as he fell helplessly to the ground._

_“GET OUT! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A HUMAN!”_

_Jimin’s already broken heart broke even more. His mother didn’t even look at him and stood there silent. They slammed the door loudly. The area around him instantly darkened since there was no more light. Jimin’s body felt sore as he slowly got up. He looked at the boys as they smirked evilly especially Yoongi and Namjoon. He turned towards Taehyung who widened his eyes when he saw the state Jimin was in before looking away._

_“No one likes you Jimin.” Yoongi spoke. To think they were friends just yesterday._

_“Fuck you.” Jimin fisted his hands, his jaw tightening. The movement didn’t go unnoticed._

_“Oh wouldn’t a faggot like you want to do that. Why don’t you just do us a favour and just get the fuck out of our lives.” Namjoon spat._

_Jimin didn’t have the energy to fight for himself anymore and sighed. He turned to walk and looked behind his shoulder._

_“My so called friends, huh.” Jimin chuckled bitterly. From that day on he was no longer himself. He looked lifeless, Jimin wasn't even sure if he was alive or dead sometimes._

_That day Park Jimin was officially broken. The day he only had himself to rely on._

 

* * *

**PRESENT**

 

Jimin made his way to school, his palms sweating. Every day he would always get nervous to just go to school. Another day of being hated by the entire population in his school.

Once Jimin made it to school he walked towards his locker, hoping to not see them. However, luck was not on his side. It pained him to see his ex-friends. They all looked so happy without him while here he was unable to move on. They were all laughing together about a joke Hoseok said. He misses laughing with them, being happy.

Yoongi noticed him first, glaring at him with so much hatred. Jimin quickly looked away and opened his locker getting out the books he needed for the day.

“Ah there you are Jungkook!” Taehyung yelled. Jimin froze; his breath hitched. He didn’t turn around to look at the only guy he ever loved, his ex lover because it would only hurt him. Jimin fisted his hands, a habit he had to keep his emotions in and under control which never went unnoticed by his friends.

Jungkook looked at him when Jimin was walking away.

“Three more days.” Jimin mumbled to himself, which Seokjin heard. He looked at Jimin’s figure in confusion before shaking his head. Why should he care about him?

From the day they left Jimin they had noticed how he had changed drastically. Jimin has lost a lot of weight, his abs and muscles no longer there. He was sickly thin, his collarbones exposed. He also looked a lot paler and the bags under his eyes showed he barely slept. This has been going on for almost two years. They no longer saw Jimin in the cafeteria; in fact after that day they never saw Jimin eat.

Taehyung stared at Jimin’s small figure - dazed. Even though he should be hating Jimin he just couldn’t bring himself to. Taehyung understood that no one can help whom he or she loves but he could never say it out loud to the others in fear they would turn on him too. He was a coward. So when he saw Jimin’s condition, he couldn’t help himself but worry for him. They had also caught Jimin walking in his old neighborhood. They saw him stand in front of his house and smile sadly.

Taehyung felt guilty that all of this happened to Jimin. Was he eating right? Where was he even staying? He remembers the last time he saw Jimin standing in front of the house he once stayed at, two weeks ago.

_Jimin was slowly walking towards his house where he came, from time to time. He stopped right in front of the house and stared at it longingly._

_The boys have concluded he usually came here every fortnight at 7pm. They watched him intensely, observing his every movement but stayed silent; even Yoongi. They all regretted it a little even if they won’t say it._

_Jimin sat down on the grass in front of his house and fiddled with his hands. He knew his parents wouldn’t be home now but he knew his sister was probably home. Back when Jimin used to live there, his sister would usually stay over at their Aunts and so she was rarely home. But from the day he was kicked out he had seen her going home straight from school which, surprised him._

_He saw that she has grown. Her hair has grown longer, but she looked so slim. Unhealthily slim and it worried him. So with the little money he had from his part time job at the convenience store, he would buy a small snack for his sister and leave it at the side of the door. He had seen her eat it, which always put a smile to his face. At least she was eating._

_Jimin barely ate; but when he did he would usually eat something small like bread after three days. He sighed and played with the grass. Even though he was kicked out from this place, it would always be the only place he ever felt comfortable; the only place he would call home and so he came here. He looked up at the night sky admiring its beauty. The sky was a dark navy blue, with twinkling stars and the beautiful moon shining brightly. He couldn't help himself but let a tear loose. He didn’t cry from that day, but he’ll allow it just for today._

_“I’m starting to hate myself.” He spoke to himself, unaware of the boys near him who sat silently and hidden. Jungkook stared at him, with a pain in his heart._

_Jimin chuckled bitterly._

_“Maybe they’re right. Maybe I am pathetic, a disgusting waste of space.” He stared at one star, which was a little dull compared to the rest._

_“Maybe it would be better if I just left…” He said softly. Remebering how Namjoon had told him to do so._

_“I hate them so much. Because of them I’m beaten almost every day leaving me sore. Because of them I hear people calling me names. Because of them I can no longer see my only sister. Even though I hate them I can’t help but love them too. Because they were the only people who made me happy. Or well used to. To be honest I don’t think I can ever love someone again, I’m afraid. I’ve been afraid all this time. I don’t want to be sad anymore, I just want to be happy.” Jimin picked at the green grass._

_“I wish I never loved him in the first place.” Jimin mumbled. He got up and stared at the house._

_“11 days.” Jimin mumbled and walked away. His hood covering his hair and hands tucked into his pockets._

 

* * *

 

Jungkook stared outside of his bedroom window. He was disgusted with himself. He didn’t mean anything he said that day. He was afraid. He was selfish and only cared about saving himself. A cowardly move. He couldn’t bring himself to say the truth to the others, it was Jimin originally who wanted to tell them but he said no.

Jungkook felt regret rise inside of him. Jimin trusted him with everything, he told him everything and Jungkook couldn’t even say the words ‘I love you’ to Jimin. He sighed and went to sleep into a dreamless slumber.

 _"Do you think we'll stay together forever?" Jimin mumbled whilst playing with Jungkook's long, slim fingers_.

_"Hmm, do you want to?" Jungkook smiled lovingly._

_"Of course!" Jimin grinned which took Jungkook's breath away._

_"Then we will." Jungkook answered which made Jimin's smile even brighter._

_Maybe we will._

 

* * *

 

Jimin looked at the calendar hung on the wall of his small room. It was Thursday. One more day to go. One more day until he would be away from this place.

He sighed and went to school limping, since a guy thought it would be funny to mercilessly kick his leg repeatedly and step on them yesterday. Jimin was distracted today, a lot more than usual. He didn’t notice someone bumping into him resulting with him falling.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” A voice brought himself out of his daze. He looked at the owner of the voice. There stood a beautiful girl with pink straight hair, beautiful big eyes and a kind smile.

“It’s fine.” Jimin muttered quietly. The girl smiled at Jimin and walked away leaving him surprised. When was the last time someone smiled at him? And treated him like a normal human being. Jimin felt his heart warm up a little. He stood there and watched her figure becoming smaller and smaller as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, he looked to the right where he saw his ex-friends standing there looking at him.

Jimin stared back and looked at their faces. They have changed a lot. His eyes landed on Jungkook and he couldn’t help but look away. Jungkook has grown a lot, he also looks a lot more mature. It felt as if he hasn’t properly seen them in so long. He looked at Yoongi who for once didn’t scowl at him, but stared at him emotionless. Same with Namjoon.

The bell signifying the start of lesson brought Jimin back to his senses. He looked at them one more time before limping away to his class. The group stood there frozen. Conflicting with themselves as they stood there with mixed emotions watching Jimin limping away. They may hate him (or well some) but that doesn’t ignore the fact that they were once best friends for many years. They have shared many memories, many secrets with him.

“I don’t want to hate him anymore.” Taehyung finally broke.

“Me neither.” Hoseok agreed.

“I never did.” Taehyung said.

Yoongi looked at his friends and looked down.

“I don’t want to hate him too.” He said while looking at Jungkook who could only look at the ground.

“I miss him.” Seokjin said. Namjoon looked at the ground, agreeing.

“Have you guys seen how much he’s changed? He’s lost so much weight, he's far too skinny. He lost the fat in his cheeks. Is he even eating?” Seokjin finally spoke his mind.

“I never see him eat.” Jungkook finally said including himself into the conversation.

“Yeah.” Namjoon said looking at the place where Jimin stood a few minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

“Piece of shit!”

Kick.

“Why don’t you fucking go and kill yourself!”

Punch.

“You disgusting little faggot.”

Slap.

Jimin groaned in pain as he lay helplessly on the floor.

On the way home from school, Jimin noticed 4 guys from his school following him. They cornered him in an alleyway and attacked him.

“People like you don’t deserve to live on this world.” A voice spat, venom dripping with every word. The figure got a pocket knife out and pressed into Jimin’s arm slicing his skin making him scream as blood trickled out.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A familiar voice snarled.

Jimin’s breath hitched, terrified of the idea of more people hurting him. He couldn’t tell who the person was as his vision was blurry.

“W-we-“

“Get out while you can still walk.” The voice threatened.

Jimin was no longer able to stay conscious, the pain was unbearable. It was agonizing with every breath. He was pretty sure his ribs were broken. Before the person could reach him, Jimin’s eyes fluttered closed. His breathing finally relaxing.

“Y-ya” The voice said. He shook Jimin’s shoulders and froze when he saw the blood. When was the last time he touched him? He brought out his phone and called someone.

“Jungkook, it’s Yoongi. Gather the guys to my house immediately.”

With that Yoongi carried Jimin bridal style but stopped when he remembered the girl who lead him here. It was the girl with the pink hair who bumped into Jimin at school.

“Thank you.” Yoongi whispered, the girl smiled in return.

He ran towards his house. The only thing on his mind was what if the girl didn’t lead him there. What would have happened to Jimin? He looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. Now that he has a better look at Jimin he realized how much Jimin has changed. He looked so fragile as if he was going to snap any moment. Guilt was eating Yoongi alive. Right now Yoongi hated himself and wished he could turn back time.

He increased his speed and made it to his house in 5 minutes. When he opened the door he saw the other guys in his living room looking worried. When they saw Jimin in Yoongi’s arm they froze. A million questions running through their minds.

“No time for talking, he’s bleeding.” Yoongi spoke.

He placed Jimin on the sofa while Seokjin ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Jungkook stood frozen at Jimin’s unconscious figure on the sofa. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, his lip was busted. There was blood on the corner of his eyebrow. And right now all Jungkook could do is blame himself that this happened to Jimin.

Jungkook looked at Jimin’s arm and had the urge to cry. How did he not see the large cut on his arm? Blood was trickling down his arm on the sofa and floor but no one could care less. Seokjin came back with the first aid kit in his hands.

“Move.” He demanded, which made the others immediately move out of his way.

Seokjin got out some bandages, needles etc. He examined Jimin’s cut and sighed in distress. The cut looked deep and Seokjin was just hoping it didn’t cut a vein. While he cleaned his wound on his arm and face and stitched the cut up, the others all stood around looking at Jimin sadly. Hoseok had a few tears coming out. Jungkook stood still at the same spot the whole time. He didn’t know what to feel. Angry? Sad? There was just too much to feel. Right now he wished it were him who was wounded instead of Jimin.

Seokjin lifted Jimin’s thin t-shirt up to clean up any other wounds on his upper half and gasped at what he saw. There were bruises, a lot of them. But what made his gasp is how skinny Jimin was. His ribcages were sticking out way too much the same with his collarbones and hipbones. When was the last time the boy ate? Hoseok couldn’t help but cry out loud.

“What the fuck did we do to him?” Yoongi whispered.

“We fucking broke him, that’s what.” Namjoon said, feeling angry at himself.

 

* * *

 

When Jimin woke up he realized he was no longer laying on the cold alleyway of Seoul. He realized he was in a house that could not be his as the sofa was incredibly soft unlike the hard mattress at his pathetic excuse of a house. He looked around his body panicking a little. What if he was kidnapped? He grunted in pain when his arm accidentally came in contact with the coffee table beside him.

He felt arms pushing him down onto the sofa to stop him from moving. Jimin started panicking even more because he had no idea who it was. He couldn’t see their face because it was dark in the room. Another pair of arm held him down, accidentally touching the cut on his arm. Jimin whimpered in pain, he felt helpless, restricted.

“Jimin, calm down! It’s me Seokjin.” Jimin immediately froze when he heard Seokjin, he didn’t relax but he wasn’t thrashing around anymore. It was then he realized the lights were now turned on. Beside Seokjin stood Namjoon who was also holding him down. He saw the others behind them and immediately stilled.

“Let. Go.” He gritted out.

“Jimin.” Seokjin said again.

“I said let go!” Seokjin immediately did. He barely heard the boy speak this past year.

Jimin immediately rose to his feet. He looked around the house bewildered, he had to leave right now. Jimin analyzed the room and concluded he was in Yoongi’s house. He looked at the said boy, glaring at him before reaching for the doorknob.

“Jimin!” He knew that voice. He knew it too well. Jungkook.

“Jimin, you need to rest-“

“Shut up.” Jimin snarled.

He looked at Jungkook with so much hatred, pretty much glaring at him.

“You are the last person I want to speak to.” He said.

“Jimin.” Taehyung spoke softly. Jimin stared at him with sadness, his eyes watering. Whenever the others would give him dirts, Taehyung never did. Not once. Jimin looked away at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. He sighed.

“Why am I here?” He spoke emotionless.

“Yoongi found you in an alley bleeding so he brought you here.” Hoseok spoke slowly afraid Jimin would lash at him. Jimin looked at Yoongi straight in the eyes.

“Why?” He snarled at Yoongi.

Yoongi kept silent staring at Jimin. He licked his lips and spoke.

“I don’t hate you.” He whispered.

Jimin laughed out loud, the laugh was empty and bitter. Making the boys feel like even more shit by how broken Jimin truly is.

“You.” He said and punched Yoongi on his jaw. Yoongi fell on the floor, Jimin on top of punching him with all his strength.

“Because of you!” Jimin yelled. Jungkook immediately held his arms back. Jimin elbowed Jungkook on the chest and turned around punching him on the jaw too.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He growled.

Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin and Namjoon had their mouth opened - surprised. They weren’t expecting Jimin to punch them but who could blame him. He was treated like shit for over a year. Jimin blinked his tears away and glared at Yoongi who was wiping the blood from his mouth.

“You don’t hate me? Is that so? Huh. You hated me so much that you and all of you guys left me! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING GAY!” Jimin couldn’t hold the tears in anymore.

“You said I was disgusting, a faggot so why do you say you don’t hate me? You don’t get a choice to hate me one minute then not the next. Do you know how much pain you caused me. All of you.” Jimin ranted, looking at Namjoon in the eye.

“My so-called friends who I trusted with my life left me just like that.” He snapped his fingers.

“I fucking hate you all so much. Because of you my parents kicked me out of the only place I ever felt comfortable! I can’t even see my own fucking sister! All because you hated me so much for being gay.”

Jimin turned around to where Jungkook stood, a bruise on his jaw. But Jimin wasn’t satisfied.

“And you.” Jimin scowled.

“Why don’t you tell your _friends_ the truth? Huh? You fucking coward.”

“What is he talking about?” Seokjin said, confused.

“The day the pictures were released. Your little _Kookie_ here lied to your ass. I didn’t come on to him. In that picture he kissed me because I agreed to not telling you guys about our relationship. There I said it! Yes we were in a relationship together! I wanted to tell you guys but this bastard over here was a coward and kept saying not yet. Even though I was hurt that he wanted to keep our relationship a secret I still agreed because I loved him. I’m so fucking done with all of your shit.”

For a whole year Jimin kept all these emotions bottled inside. It felt so good to finally be able to release all of his pain out.

“Is this true?” Hoseok questioned Jungkook, annoyance written all over his face.

“Yes.” Jungkook breathed and looked down ashamed.

Silence.

“I wish I never met you guys.” Jimin spoke softly. He looked at the others one last time. Yoongi on the floor, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok and Taehyung near the sofa and lastly at Jungkook and quietly left as if he was never there.

Jimin ran home.

 

* * *

 

The next morning the boys stood beside Jimin’s locker to apologies to him. They were annoyed with Jungkook but didn’t want to repeat the same mistake twice. Plus, they don’t want to lose anyone. There was 5 minutes left until the bell rang, Jimin hasn’t showed up yet.

This was new for Jimin, since he always came 10 minutes before the bell. They waited patiently but he never showed up.

“Maybe he didn’t want to see our faces.” Yoongi said, saddened by that thought.

The school felt different without Jimin’s presence, it felt so… incomplete.

“All we can do is wait.” Namjoon sighed.

 

* * *

 

Jimin went to the familiar hang out. He hasn’t been there in a long time because he was afraid he might see the others. But today he simply didn’t care. It would be his last time here. Jimin sat down on the abandoned train tracks right at the centre and placed his rucksack beside him. He looked up at the sky; today it wasn’t a beautiful blue as it always is. Today it was a dull grey.

Jimin opened his rucksack and got some spray paint out. Jimin was never a fan of graffiti, but today it was acceptable for him. He wanted to sign somewhere to show at least once he was accepted somewhere. Even if he wasn't anymore. Jimin went to the nearest wall and wrote his name ‘Park Jimin’. He grinned satisfied with his work. Just when he was about to put the spray paint away, he decided to write one more thing.

‘BTS’ and beneath it he wrote ‘We Are Bulletproof’ and drew a small butterfly beside it. He really was a fool.

He scoffed.

“This doesn’t look manly at all.” But he smiled nonetheless.

BTS was the name they wanted to be called once they became an idol. He smiled at the name.

He put the spray paint away in his rucksack and walked away. He spotted the girl with the pink hair smiling at him on the opposite road. Jimin felt at peace whenever he looked at her. He nodded and gave her a genuine smile. A very rare smile.

That was the last time Park Jimin was seen.

 

* * *

 

The guys thought Jimin would come in on Monday but he didn’t.

They thought he would at least come on Tuesday, but he didn’t.

Nor Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

They didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know where he stayed when his parents kicked him out. They were going crazy.

On Friday afternoon they didn’t know what to do anymore. They didn’t know where to look. They called the police filing a missing person. They couldn’t find him. It was as if he never existed. The guys went to their usual hangout. They didn’t go this past week since they were searching for Jimin.

“What are we going to do?” Hoseok whined. Right now all he wanted to do was hug Jimin, squeeze him with so much love and apologies.

“I don’t-“ Taehyung stopped, staring wide eyed at the wall behind Hoseok.

Hoseok looked at him confused until he realized what Taehyung was staring at.

“Guys.” He whispered.

The others looked at what Hoseok was looking at. They smiled sadly.

“Jimin.”

Jungkook scanned what Jimin wrote on the wall. When he saw the little butterfly he lost it and couldn’t help but cry.

 

_Will you stay by my side? Will you promise me?_

 

_If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break_

 

Jungkook remembers hearing Jimin singing that. How ironic. The lyrics relate to him so much right now.

 

_Like a Butterfly_

 

Jungkook let go of his hand and Jimin flew away. He flew away and broke. 

Jungkook stroked the butterfly drawn on the wall.

“I’ll miss you and I’m sorry it took me so long to say it. I love you.” He smiled sadly, tears streaming down his face. He rested his forhead on the wall.

“Goodbye, Park Jimin.” He whispered and walked back to the guys.

They looked back at the wall one more time and walked away with one thing on their mind.

 

_“I just wanted to say… I’m glad I have… you guys.”_

* * *

 


End file.
